Vanessa Carlton Song Fic: Thousand Miles
by Svonnah-La-Fay
Summary: Comedy, romance, comedy, action, comedy...what else could one ask for? Anyway, read this, for me, cause I love you all! About: General. No exact plot, just quotes and small scenes!


Hey ya'll. Last song fiction in a while, **I swear. **This is **A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**. I love this fic because it involves everyone in one of my favorite songs. A little comedy, a little romance, a little angst. And **ACTUAL QUOTES** from the book! What a winning streak, no?

Oh, at the end are a bunch of quotes from the Animorphs. I hope you can tell them apart!

_**Who is talking! **_The character talking for the momen is specified by their name followed by a colon in the actual song part (bolded print). This character continues talking until a new character is specified

* * *

**A Thousand Miles **

**Marco: Making my way downtown…**

I headed towards the bus stop. And walked past it.

**Walking fast, faces pass, and I'm homebound…**

Seething mass of humanity. I'd heard that phrase once, and now I knew what it meant…

**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, I'm making a way through the crowd…**

THWAK!

I was down! My hands hit the pavement and my face landed in a planter full of cigarette butts.

No one had noticed I'd been knocked over…

**And I need you…**

Visser One nodded. She looked up at us with those dark brown human eyes.

Eyes I knew. Eyes I remembered…

**And I miss you….**

I wanted her to say my name. I wanted her to call out to me, to say, "Marco, I love you, I miss you, I'm still your-"

**And now I wonder…**

When had it happened? Had the Yeerks taken her much earlier? Had she already been a Controller for those last years she was with us?

All of it? All of it fake? For how many years?

**If I could fall into the sky**… 

"Ax wants to go home," Jake said. "That's why we have to steal a Yeerk Spaceship."

**Elfangor: Do you think time would pass me by?**

"Do you really think you are safe here, Elfangor? Did you assume the Yeerks would never come?"

"I can't go back," I said.

**Tobias: 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight…**

I don't know why it was Rachel I wanted to see right at that moment…

...I'd do anything for Rachel. I hope she knew that, because I've never told her…

**Marco: It's always times like these when I think of you…**

We walked away from my mother's gravestone. The stone that marked the death of a woman who was not dead.

**And I wonder if you ever think of me…**

Somewhere inside that head, inside those painfully familiar eyes, my mother still lived…

**Cassie: Cause everything's so wrong…**

"No, I felt bad because I felt nothing…I felt nothing…each day, each battle, each mission, I just _feel_ less and less…"

**Elfangor: And I don't belong living in your precious memory…**

"Loren?"

"Will never know you existed. But you will know. You will still have your memories."

**Tobias: 'Cause I need you…**

…Maybe she was just the closest thing I had to a real friend. Maybe it was the way she had seemed so sure of who and what I was.

I needed someone to be sure…

**And I miss you…**

I needed my mother. But Loren didn't even remember me…

**Ax: And now I wonder…**

"They have another use for mouths," I said…"Would you like to experience it?"

**Jake: If I could fall into the sky…**

I looked past him to the ground below. How long would it take us to fall? Long enough? No way to know. I had to try…

**Tobias: Do you think time would pass me by…**

Then I saw the calendar. It was the day before I walked through the construction site with Jake and Marco and Cassie and Rachel…

**Rachel: Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight…**

My feet were torn and bloody. I was leaving traces of red on the razor-edged saw grass…and I was carrying Tobias in my arms…

**Tobias: And I, I, don't want to let you know…**

(Rachel…I never told you…)

**I, I drown in your memory…**

(Rachel! Demorph! Demorph!)

There was no answer. I knew. I knew. There would never be an answer…

**I, I, don't want to let this go…**

(You didn't have to, Tobias,) she said. (I knew.)

**I, I, don't….**

(Rachel…)

Her voice fell silent…

**Jake: Making my way downtown…**

"What's up?" Tobias asked.

I shrugged. "Not much. We're heading home."

**Walking fast, faces pass, and I'm homebound…**

So there we were. The five of us –Marco, Tobias, Rachel, Cassie, and me. Five normal mall rats heading home…

**Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, I'm making a way through the crowd…**

We crossed the road and headed into the abandoned construction site. It was a totally deserted place, full of shadows…it was Tobias who saw it first…

**And I still need you…**

We ran. All but Tobias, who knelt beside the Andalite and took his hand…

**Elfangor: And I still miss you…**

(Your mother…tell me about your mother, Tobias. Your family).

**Tobias: And now I wonder…**

(Go to your friends, Tobias. They are your family now…)

**If I could fall into the sky…**

I saw her take off. The hawk. She was scared and wanted to run for the sky. But the sky was no longer a sanctuary for her…The Dracon Beam sizzled. It burnt off a wing.

And she fell to Earth, never to fly again… 

**Do you think time would pass…**

There are definitely some nice things about being a hawk…

**Us by…**

…and flying with Rachel is probably the nicest.

**Marco: Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…**

I'd give anything to see her again. Just once more…just to…to say good-bye…

**Elfangor: If I could fall into the sky…**

(No, you can't take me away!)

_You are away, Elfangor…_

**Do you think time would pass me by…**

I could feel the lines of time flowing through me…we were nowhere…we were everywhere…we _were_…

**Rachel: Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…**

(I can't keep changing. I can't keep becoming something different…)

"Once more change Tobias. Back to human…"

**If I could just hold you…**

I ran to him…I wanted to touch him. To know he was real. I put my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Tobias…"

**Tonight…**

…I was lost and confused, just flying to fly. But in my heart, I knew where I was going: To Rachel…

* * *

(…I love you,) I whispered. (And then I lunged.)

"The boy!" She whispered, amazed…and then she fell…

* * *

…Cassie reached up a hand and touched my cheek. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

…This was not my war. My war was with the Yeerks. This was human killing human in some dark, distant past…this wasn't my beach. It wasn't my battle. It's not my war…

* * *

(…I'm never doing that again.)

Yeah, it was not a smart fight. But hey, we won!

(No, I mean I am never doing that again. Never. I quit. I quit this stupid war. I quit the Animorphs…)

* * *

…and Tobias? Well, Tobias loves me. That's why I've hurt him so much. But not anymore…

* * *

(…My _hirac delest_ is done. I go in peace to my death. And I leave as my last legacy a single word for all the free peoples in the galaxy.

Hope…)


End file.
